Deseos Oscuros-1
by YURIKO CHUN-LI
Summary: La luz y la oscuridad no siempre son los únicos caminos que los magos utilizan, magos y brujas que caen en un laberinto lleno de desafíos para obtener la verdad y no morir bajos las manos del Lord gris aquel que lo utilizara para sus planes, pero sin contar que aquellos a los que utilizan conocerán el amor que alguna vez el rechazo.


Deseos Oscuros

Perdidos en un laberinto

Chapter 00

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su autora J.K Rowling a quien admiro por su increíble trabajo, así como estas increíbles obras no me pertenecen aclaro que solo utilizo a los personajes y lugares para entretenimiento.

Aclaraciones: este fic es AU, está ambientado en el mundo mágico, las parejas irán surgiendo después aunque son las conocidas y amadas por un tercio de las fujoshis de Harry Potter, aclaro desde ahora que es Yaoi, según mi idea genera no me manejo bien con el hetereo por ahora, así que si este tipo de género no te agrada eres libre de dejarlo, si te agrada y quieres leer adelante me fascinaría que lo hicieras.

"El comienzo del Lord Gris"

Las blancas estrellas de nieve caían suavemente en un baile romántico e hipnótico, resaltando la belleza de aquello que nunca vemos, ante los ojos de la gente el valle de Godric era el lugar ideal para vivir, con hermosas casa y completamente seguro, nadie seria infeliz en aquel lugar, excepto un joven mago recién graduado del prestigiado colegio de Hogwarts.

Aquel mago era nada menos que Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore quien odiaba su vida, odiaba a su familia pero sobretodo odiaba a sus padres, aquellos que lo habían destinado a una vida llena de responsabilidades que él nunca quiso tener.

Aquel verano él se convirtió en la cabeza familiar, su madre muerta por la incontrolable magia de su hermana, incontrolable pero poderosa, el deseaba aquella magia en estado puro, tan bella, tan perfecta.

Sus padres le habían dejado a su cargo a dos adolecentes que sencillamente el no deseaba proteger, en sus pensamientos no cabían que aquellos hermanos le quitaran su tan ansiada libertad.

Sus planes para el futuro caían en picada hasta el fracaso con la muerte de su madre, maldiciendo su suerte caminaba por las calles vacías del valle de Godric, suspirando y enojado maldigo por décima vez a su familia.

Sus pensamientos crueles y de odio fueron interrumpidos por un golpe que lo mando al suelo, sintió la nieve helada calar atraves de su ropa, alzo la vista con furia ante el dolor que sentía, pero aquella furia se desvaneció al contemplar a la criatura más hermosa que pudiera existir.

Era el ser más hermoso que alguna vez viera, era un joven muy hermoso, encantador y apuesto. Risueño y pálido, con los ojos de un azul intenso y el cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros, con un cuerpo delgado que provocaba al pecado mismo, el joven de azulina mirada lo analizo con la cabeza ladeada ante el encanto de Dumbledore que solo pudo suspirar ante la visión de aquel hermoso ser.

Levantándose Albus solo pudo extender la mano al joven quien con una encantadora sonrisa acepto la mano de aquel hombre quien lo miraba con amabilidad pero en lo profundo de aquellos ojos solo se encontraba un rastro lleno de deseo y maldad.

Gellert solo pudo sonreír ante el hombre de azul mirada tan parecida a la suya que beso su mano en un gesto galante, un simple gesto basto para que el corazón de Gellert supiera que aquel joven era su contraparte, alegre el joven sonrió.

Ese fue el inicio de la amistad y el romance de Gellert Grindelwald y Albus Dumbledore, una amistad que traería las más grandes tristezas a la vida de aquel joven de risueña sonrisa y alegre mirada, de aquel joven que sería condenado a servir al mago que gran Bretaña amaría por derrotar a la imagen de un Lord oscuro que nunca existió, un mago que solo traería la maldad más perversa al mundo mágico.

Albus Dumbledore utilizaría a todo aquel mago ingenuo que confiara en sus palabras, en sus sonrisas, utilizaría a todos como títeres, no le importo sacrificar al único mago que realmente llegaría amar para conseguir que todo el mundo mágico le viera como el héroe que los rescato de una era oscura.

Gellert Grindelwald confió en las palabras de Albus, no solo le dio toda aquella información de las reliquias de la muerte y de la magia ancestral que su familia poseía sino también su corazón, Gellert destrozado por la traición de su amante y encerrado en una prisión impenetrable bañada por la magia de su familia fue confinado al sueño mágico, un encantamiento que lo haría dormir por años sin envejecer, sin saber nada del mundo, dormido ante las garras del único hombre que logro amar.

Sin saber que sería culpado de la muerte de Ariana Dumbledore, de ocasionar la muerte de magos y brujas bajo una era de terror y maldad, que se le daría por vencido, que se le arrebataría una varita que nunca consiguió, que todas las personas temblarían ante su nombre por algo que nunca cometió.

Sin saber que Albus Dumbledore utilizaría su magia, su imagen para hacerse el héroe más grande y poderoso que nadie conociera, no sabría todos los planes que Dumbledore planearía ante su visita al orfanato de Wool donde conocería a un niño de infinito poder, un niño que planeaba hacer suyo, a él y su magia.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Este es el primer cap que escribo, es algo vago y no muy interesante pero no duden que el próximo lo será ya tengo la idea de lo que hare, este fic será la primera parte de una trilogía según mis planes, se encuentra ambientada en la época de los merodeadores donde pondré a Tom Riddle y compañía es decir los mortifagos, todo estará adecuado acorde a la época es decir, pasara al año que Tom entro a Hogwarts y demás…espero les guste y me den alguna sugerencia…bye


End file.
